dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
GACKT
Perfil thumb|250px|Gackt *'Nombre:' Gackt *'Nombre en japonés: ' ガクト / Gakuto *'Nombre real: ' ガクト 大城 *'Nombre romanizado:' Gakuto Oshiro *'También conocido como:' Gackt M.S. Gackt y Camui Gackt. *'Profesión' Cantante, Compositor, Actor, Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Okinawa, Japón *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer. *'Agencia:' Avex Trax (2011-Presente) Sobre Gackt Hijo de un trompetista profesional y una esteticista, Gackt nació en Okinawa y pasó su infancia en la ciudad de Kioto. Esta infancia, según cuenta en su propia autobiografía, Jihaku, fue de todo menos sencilla. Habiendo tenido unos padres muy estrictos, que le obligaron a comenzar sus estudios de piano a los 3 años, también estuvo a punto de ahogarse en el mar de Okinawa. A la edad de 10 años enfermó de algo que los médicos no podían identificar y decidieron ingresarle en un hospital pediátrico totalmente aislado. Esto le creó todavía más problemas. Gackt ha sido siempre, quizá debido a la educación que le dieron sus padres, tremendamente competitivo. Según sus propias palabras "no es que me guste ganar, es que simplemente no me gusta perder". Esa competitividad le ha causado problemas de salud en numerosas ocasiones debido al esfuerzo que pone en cada cosa que realiza. Y también fue este sentimiento competitivo el que le hizo tomar sus estudios musicales en serio cuando era niño al ver que un íntimo amigo suyo tocaba mejor que él el piano. Inicios de Carrrera A la edad de diecisiete años descubrió su pasión por el Rock y comenzó a cambiar sus gustos musicales radicalmente (de lo más clásico al Rock más duro). Se esmeró en aprender a tocar la batería. En menos de un año logró unirse a Cain's Feel, ocupando el puesto de baterista auxiliar. Tiempo después el vocalista dejó la banda, y Gackt fue propuesto como tal, convirtiéndose en miembro oficial. Malice Mizer En octubre de 1995, Malice Mizer, una banda Visual Kei que estaba escalando rápidamente, dejó atrás a su vocalista Tetsu y los primeros miembros del grupo Mana, Közi, Yu~ki y Kami propusieron que Gackt le sustituyese. Junto a Malice Mizer, Gackt sacó los discos de Voyage 〜sans retour〜 y el muy exitoso Merveilles, con los que alcanzó la fama en todo el país, dándole un gran impulso al grupo, pues su apariencia se ajustaba mejor con el aire punk gótico mezclado con un poco de barroco francés que influenciaba a la banda. Durante su periodo de cuatro años (1995-1999) como vocalista y pianista ocasionalmente, compuso algunas de las canciones más reconocidas de la banda como "Le Ciel". Pese a ello, en 1999, Gackt deja el grupo por diferencias creativas e inicia su carrera solista. Tiempo después de su salida, su puesto vacío en Malice Mizer sería reemplazado por Klaha, hasta la pausa definitva de la banda pocos años más tarde. S.K.I.N. Debido a una promesa con el músico Yoshiki (fundador de la mítica X Japan), Gackt estuvo trabajando como vocalista para la banda S.K.I.N., que tenía como objetivo juntar a algunos de los mejores y más reconocidos artistas de Japón para adquirir fama en otras partes del mundo. Incluyendo a Gackt, S.K.I.N. lo formaron el propio Yoshiki, Sugizo (de Luna Sea) y Miyavi. Dicha banda hizo su presentación al público en Los Ángeles, el día 29 de junio de 2007, pero no se ha hecho ninguna otra presentación, de los cuales no hay registro oficial por parte de las discografías, solo grabaciones de fans presentes aquel día. YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz En 2010 GACKT realizó un concierto ''-sólo hombres-,'' siendo un éxito total. Durante los meses siguientes, se siguieron realizando pequeños lives los cuales en julio fueron expandidos a Europa. Al año siguiente, GACKT volvió con el mismo concepto pero esta vez los integrantes fueron modificados, saliendo Jun-ji y Chirolyn, siendo reemplazados por Shinya, reconocido baterista de Luna Sea, Takumi y U:Zo, además de compartir escenario con el también vocalista de la banda indie de rock fade, Jon Underdown. Con esta formación lanzaron dos Singles, THE END OF THE DAY y ALL MY LOVE en 2011. En marzo de 2012 lanzan su primer y , hasta ahora, único álbum, YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz I. Sin embargo, el 4 de julio de 2012 (día que coincidió con su cumpleaños número 39), la banda realizó su último concierto, separándose hasta nuevo aviso. 'Carrera en Solitario' El 12 de mayo de 1999 se lanza Mizérable, el primer single como solista junto a su banda denominada GacktJob, que fue un éxito rotundo en Japón y empezó a marcar su meteórica carrera como solista. Convertido en uno de los íconos de la cultura moderna japonesa, es contratado como modelo de comerciales de TV para diversas marcas comerciales de tecnología y alimentos, y también como modelo para personajes de videojuegos sumamente conocidos como "Final Fantasy VII", o creando un videojuego para su persona, llamado "Bujingai". Inició una nueva etapa en su carrera: la actuación, y en Japón salió al mercado la película "Moon Child" donde actúa junto a Hyde, vocalista de L'Arc~en~Ciel. El tema central de la película fue Orenji no Taiyou, que compusieron e interpetaron ambos. En Japón obtuvo un recibimiento tal que superó en taquilla a la megaproducción El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey. En 2013, en conmemoración a los 10 años de su lanzamiento, se re-editó en una versión Blu-ray con contenidos extra. El 2008 lanzó el single GHOST, cuya canción fue escogida para ser el tema central de "Las crónicas de Sarah Connor". En el 2008 dio su voz para el vocaloid Kamui Gakupo. En conmemoración al décimo aniversario desde que Gackt empezó su carrera como solista, se lanzaron 4 singles que componen el "10th Anniversary Countdown". Cada uno de estos fue lanzado con una semana de margen, comenzando con "Koakuma Heaven" el 10 de junio. Le siguió "Faraway～Hoshi ni Negai wo～" el 17 de junio. El tercer single fue llamado "Lost Angels" lanzado el 24 de junio y terminó con "Flower", lanzado el 1 de julio. En 2010 GACKT realizó su primer tour por Europa bajo el nombre de "Yellow Fried Chicken'z", concepto que venía desarrollándose desde marzo del mismo año. Los conciertos tuvieron lugar en Londres, París, Barcelona, Munich y Bochum, donde algunas de las entradas fueron agotadas a los 30 minutos de su puesta en venta. En 2011 vuelve a realizar el mismo tour a Europa, pero esta vez se unió junto al vocalista de la banda fade, Jon Underdown, Jun-ji y Chirolyn dejaron la agrupación y se sumaron Shinya, baterista de Luna Sea, Takumi y U:Zo. Dramas *Time Spiral (NHK,2014) *BIMA Satria Garuda (2013) *Akumu-chan (NTV, 2012) *Sengoku BASARA Moonlight Party (2012) *Tempest (NHK, 2011) *MR. BRAIN (TBS, 2009, ep2) *Fuurin Kazan (NHK, 2007) *Hero's Hero (2002) Temas para Dramas *''Journey through the Decade'' tema para Kamen Rider Decade (2009) Películas *Tonde Saitama (2019) *Karanukan (2017) *My Little Nightmare: The Movie (2014) *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012, voz) *The Tempest 3D (2012) *Bunraku (2010) *Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (2009) *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2007) *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) *Bujingai: The Forsaken City (2003) *New Fist of the North Star (2003) *Moon Child (2003) Anuncios *'Takano Yuri Beauty Clinic': **Doomsday (2002) **Vanilla (2003) **Saikai ~Story~ (2005) **Love Letter (2006) *Neue Men's (Another World) *e-ma *Dwango *FujiFilm (Wasurenai Kara) *Daihatsu Custome Move (2005) (Black Stone) *Kirin Fire Beer (To Feel The Fire) *Asahi (2010) (Wonda) Libros *2009 - GACKTIONARY ( GACKT 10TH ANNIVERSARY - book) *2006 - Gackt 2005 TOUR DOCUMENT BOOK“DIABOLOS～aien no shi～ (book - documentary) *2004 - Crescent (book - art-book) *2003 - subarashiki kana jinsei 2 (book - art-book) *2003 - MOON CHILD (Chinkonka) Requiem hen (book - miscellaneous) *2003 - Jihaku - Shougeki no Jiden (book - miscellaneous) *2003 - HYDE & GACKT - MOON CHILD (book - miscellaneous) *2002 - JUST BRING IT! LIVE TOUR 2002 (book - art-book) *2001 - Subarashikika na jinsei (book - art-book) *2000 - For Dears ~Féter nos retrouvailles~ (book - art-book) *1999 - Mizérable ~unmei~ (book - art-book) *1999 - Mizérable ~hishou~ (book - art-book) *2001 TOUR DOCUMENT BOOK ｢ Requiem et Reminiscence ~chinkon to saisei~ (book - art- book) *Kimi ga oikaketa yume (book - score book) *Kagen no tsuki ~2002 Final Live~ Jougen no tsuki ~2003 Live Tour (book - art-book) *The Air Moon ~Hakuchuu no tsuki~ (book - art-book) Discografía 'Japón' 'Álbums' 'Albums Repackage' 'Albums Remix' 'Live Albums' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'China' Corea 'Internacional' Tours *Mars Sora Kara no Homonsha / Mars 空からの訪問者 (2000) *Requiem et Reminiscence (2001) *Kagen no Tsuki / 下弦の (2002) *Jogen no Tsuki / 上弦の (2003) *The Sixth Day & Seventh Night (2004) *Diabolos ~Aien no Shi~ (2005-2006) *Requiem et Reminiscence II ~Saisei to Kaikou~ (2008-2009) *Best of the Best Vol. I (2013) *Last Visualive Saigo no Tsuki ~Last Moon~ (2016) Club Tours *Easter Live (1999) *Shockwave Illusion Live (1999) *Starlight Gig (2000) *raining Days D.r.u.g. Party (2006-2007) Curiosidades *'Ex-JGrupos:' **Malice Mizer (1993-1998) **S.K.I.N. **YFC. *'Club de fans:' DEARS. *'Familia:' Madre, Hermana Mayor y Hermano Menor. *'Hobby:' Conducir y quedar con amigos. *'Deportes': Karate, boxeo, judo, esquí y billar. *'Él puede tocar:' piano, trompeta, tuba, trompa, trombón, guitarra, bajo, batería, otros instrumentos de orquesta estándar, y la mayoría de los instrumentos tradicionales japoneses. *'Idiomas:' Japonés, Inglés, Mandarín, Coreano y Francés, todos con distintos grados de fluidez. *Su Caligrafía (nivel 3), Abacus (Principiante), Escritura (nivel 3). *Tanto su fecha de nacimiento y nombre real se mantuvieron en secreto por muchos años, en los que el propio Gackt aseguraba en las entrevistas que nació el 4 de julio en el año 1540, incluso decía que su nombre real era Gackt Camui y que era un vampiro reencarnado. *Gackt siempre ha sido bastante competitivo, quizá debido a la educación que le dieron sus padres, según sus propias palabras "no es que me guste ganar, es que simplemente no me gusta perder". *Gackt es uno de los artistas más reconocidos y con mayor renombre en el panorama musical japonés, con una gran cantidad de discos vendidos y miles de seguidores en todo el mundo *Gackt, junto con Bae Yong Joon, participó en un Hohoemi (sonrisa), evento de caridad del proyecto denominado "Message! To Asia", que se celebró en el Tokyo Dome el 14 de diciembre de 2010 por DATV. Más tarde, el evento de caridad añadio a Vanness Wu y a Kim Hyun Joong. *Gackt estuvo en el grupo Visual Kei Malice Mizer como vocalista y pianista, con el cual se dio a conocer en 1995, hasta que abandonó al grupo por ciertos problemas (con el líder y la compañía) en 1999, así empieza su carrera como solista. *GACKT fue un niño enfermizo a nivel físico y mental. Padecía de desmayos repentinos causados por una anemia severa. *Antes su sueño era llegar a ser director de orquesta. *Gackt fue un niño rebelde, durante su edad escolar era víctima de los rechazos de sus compañeros, principalmente las niñas, lo que convirtió a Gackt en un chico solitario a pesar de no sentirse cómodo estando solo. *Gackt por poco se ahogó en el mar de Okinawa, al punto de estar en coma por varios días. *Muchas veces sus padres lo encontraban en un estado de inconsciencia, desvanecido frente al televisor y tirando espuma por la boca; su comportamiento fue empeorando hasta que fue internado en una institución de tratamiento psiquiátrico, allí permaneció hasta la edad de quince años. *Gackt no pensaba en cantar, tenía un complejo con su voz, pues la consideraba en un tono demasiado bajo y además odiaba cantar porque fue forzado a aprender. *Su carrera es una de las más importantes dentro del J-music, tanto que se cotiza como modelo de comerciales de TV para diversas marcas comerciales de tecnología y alimentos y también como modelo para personajes de videojuegos. *Gackt ha servido como modelo de varios personajes de vídeojuegos, como Final Fantasy VII, Metal Gear Solid, Castlevania y Bujigai. *Prestó su voz y nombre para el vocaloid Gakupo Kamui. *Gackt, en el Tour Merveilles, siendo parte de a Malice Mizer. Al finalizar el concierto Merveilles en el auditorio de Kobe, con la canción Le Ciel, Gackt debía de elevarse y desaparecer. La sala de conciertos era muy pequeña, así que si descendía para ser soltado de los cables la audiencia volvería a verlo, asi que Gackt dijo: ** Gackt: Voy a estar colgado hasta que toda la audiencia se haya ido. '' **''Productor: ¡¡Hey, pero van a ser más de 30 minutos hasta que todos hayan salido del salón!! **''Gackt: ¡No importa! ('''así que Gackt esperó colgado de las cuerdas por más de 30 minutos…)''' **''Productor: ¿Gackt, te bajamos? **''Gackt: ¿Ya se fue todo el público?'' **''Productor: En realidad no, aún queda una pareja por allí.'' **''Gackt: Entonces me quedo aquí hasta que se hayan ido.'' **''Productor: ...'' *Gackt es un enfermo de la perfección. *Ha compuesto varias canciones para series de anime como la trilogía de Zeta Gundam, y videojuegos como Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII. *Su single Returner ~Yami No Shuuen~ alcanzó una semana antes de su salida a la venta, el número 1 en la lista de éxitos japonesa. *Estuvo en un proyecto con YOSHIKI, la banda S.K.I.N. junto con YOSHIKI, SUGIZO y MIYAVI. Dicha banda hizo su presentación al público en Los Ángeles, el día 29 de junio de 2007. *Escribe y compone sus propias canciones. *Recientemente se reveló que es amigo cercano de K.Will, e incluso en un vídeo recomendó su nueva canción. *A partir de 2013, hubo nuevos miembros en el GACKT JOB, un bajista llamado Sato (anterior bajista de Lc5) y el batería Kei Yamazaki. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Facebook Página Oficial *Youtube Canal Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Gack9.jpg Gack8.jpg Gackt2.jpeg Gackt3.jpg gackt23ji7.jpg gackt_sadface.jpg gacktf.jpg Gackt.jpg Videografía Gackt-Vanilla|Vanilla GACKT「REDEMPTION」|REDEMPTION GACKT「GHOST」|Ghost GACKT「BLACK STONE」|BLACK STONE GACKT「FLOWER」|Flower PV GACKT 白露 -HAKURO- full version|HAKURO GACKT EVER|EVER GACKT Episode.0|Episode.0 Categoría:Avex Trax Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JCompositor Categoría:JActor Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JSolista